MELODRAMA
by cassie555
Summary: Yunho ingin merebut Jaejoong dari namja lain. Yunjae. Yaoi. Oneshot


**Title : ****MELODRAMA**

**Category : Oneshot**

**Author : Cassie555**

**Genre : ****Failed-Humor, Crack, Romance, M-preg**

**Cast : DBSK****, Jung Ilwoo**

**Rating : ****T**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the cast, story is mine**

**Warning : Typos.**** Bertele-tele.**** Yaoi. Cerita absurd. Abnormal. ****Failed-Humor. Lebay. Alay**

"Hei, bedebah. Lepaskan Boojae ku" kata seorang namja bermata musang yang membuat seorang ketua preman disekolah memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang berani mengganggunya disaat dia sedang _flirting_ pada namja cantik yang selama ini diincarnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bedebah? Aku?" Tanya sang ketua preman yang ternyata bernama Jung Ilwoo ini pada namja bermata musang yang tadi membentaknya.

"Ya, tentu saja kau. Siapa lagi bedebah disini kalau bukan kau?" jawab lelaki bermata musang yang bernama Jung Yunho itu.

"Wow, berani juga kau mencari masalah denganku baiklah. Jadi apa masalah mu?" tanya Ilwoo pada namja yang kebetulan mempunyai marga yang sama dengannya itu.

"Cihh, dasar bodoh bukankah dari tadi aku mengatakan untuk melepaskan boojae ku" kata Yunho sedikit kesal karena Ilwoo yang dari tadi tidak sadar akan kesalahannya.

"Boojae? Siapa boojae?" tanya Ilwoo bingung

"Kau benar-benar bodoh" kata Yunho semakin jengkel dan semakin siap menyerang Ilwoo.

Ilwoo memandang Yunho bingung. Sebenarnya ia kurang mengerti. Boojae? Apa itu boojae? Mengapa ia harus melepaskannya? Sedari tadi ia hanya berlagak marah hanya untuk menjaga martabatnya sebagai ketua preman. Walaupun ia tidak tahu alasan mengapa Yunho marah padanya. Ilwoo hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya untuk berpikir apa yang Yunho maksudkan dengan boojae itu.

Tiba-tiba kikikan geli dari sampingnya membuyarkan lamunan Ilwoo. Ia hampir saja lupa pada namja cantik yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya dan baru sadar jika mereka sudah bergandengan tangan sedari tadi. Mengingat hal ini Ilwoo menjadi jengkel. Gara-gara Yunho datang dan mengganggu kegiatannya flirtingnya ini, ia jadi tidak dapat meresapi dengan baik kehalusan kulit mulus namja cantik pujaan hatinya yang sedang ia genggam tangannya itu. Apa? Genggam? Jangan-jangan?

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah Jaejoong?" tanya Ilwoo pada Yunho yang sambil sekilas memandang Jaejoong, namja cantik yang sedari tadi ia genggam tangannya itu.

"Tentu saja dia bodoh! Siapa lagi yang kau genggam tangannya hingga aku menyuruh melepaskannya?" jawaban Yunho dengan nada dongkol. Yunho tak habis pikir mengapa seorang ketua preman bisa sangat bodoh seperti itu.

"Oh, tidak bisa, aku takkan melepaskan Jaejoong" kata Ilwoo sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan di depan wajah Yunho. Ilwoo jelas tak mau melepaskan Jaejoong. Ia sudah menyukai Jaejoong dari dulu dan saat ini adalah kesempatan emas baginya karena Jaejoong sendiri yang datang padanya lalu bertanya apakah Ilwoo mau jadi pacarnya. Keadaan yang aneh memang tetapi sangat membahagiakan untuk Ilwoo dan dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Apa hak Jung Yunho untuk mengganggu kesenangannya?

'Hah! Dia pasti cemburu melihat aku menggandeng namja paling cantik disekolah ini. Tidak kah dia puas menjadi yang paling tampan dan paling pintar disekolah ini? Mengapa ia juga ingin mengambil namja paling cantik di sekolah ini? Ini tidak bisa kubiarkan. Aku akan melindungi Jaejoong dari Yunho. Jika Jaejoong melihatku melindunginya, ia pasti akan makin suka padaku. Hahaha' pikiran Ilwoo sudah melanglang buana dan menyebabkan Yunho yang sedari tadi melihatnya menghayal hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau tidak berhak atas Jaejoong. Dia sudah punya pacar tahu" perkataan Yunho dengan suara keras menyadarkan Ilwoo dari lamunannya.

"Aku tahu dia sudah pacar karena pacarnya itu adalah aku. Jaejoong-shi sendiri tadi yang memintaku menjadi pacarnya. Iyakan Jaejoong-shi?" kata Ilwoo songong. Sedangkan namja cantik yang ditanya Ilwoo itupun hanya bisa nyengir tidak jelas untuk menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Sepertinya rencana Jaejoong tidak berjalan mulus nih.

"Hahaha. Dia yang meminta mu untuk jadi pacarnya? Wah, ternyata boojae sangat pintar yah?"kata Yunho dengan angkuh dan terkesan menakutkan. Ilwoo hanya bisa memandang cengo lagi sedangkan Jaejoong yang ditatap tajam oleh Yunho hanya bisa menunduk dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Ilwoo.

"Ya, tentu saja Jaejoong-shi yang meminta aku menjadi pacarnya. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah bertele-tele yah Jung Yunho. Kita selesaikan saja langsung dengan adu jotos, tidak usah memperpanjang masalah" kata Ilwoo mulai tidak sabaran. Sebenarnya dari tadi ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan pembicaraan ini. Sepertinya ada yang ia tidak tahu tentang hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Dan daripada ia terus dibingungkan seperti ini terus, lebih baik langsung pada intinya. Yaitu berkelahi. Bukankah memang sedari tadi ini yang harus mereka lakukan? Jika mereka adu jotos dari tadi, masalah sudah selesai dari tadi dan bisa dipastikan siapa yang akan memiliki Jaejoong. Ilwoo yakin ialah yang akan memiliki Jaejoong pada akhirnya. Ia kan paling jago dalam hal adu jotos dan sepertinya Jaejoong pasti akan memilihnya bagaimanapun hasil adu jotos itu. Lihat saja Jaejoong dari tadi bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Ilwoo untuk berlindung dari tatapan tajam Yunho yang sedari tadi seperti ingin menerkamnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Asal kau tak menyesal saja jadi babak belur hanya karena ulah namja hamil itu" kata Yunho pada Ilwoo sambil memandang Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah sedang menggigit kukunya karena rasa cemas. Jaejoong sepertinya tahu siapa nantinya pemenang dari adu jotos ini. Walaupun Ilwoo adalah ketua preman tapi Yunho yang merupakan juara Aikido pasti bisa mengalahkan Ilwoo dengan mudah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Demi namja ham... Mwo hamil? Siapa yang hamil?" kaget Ilwoo. Apakah yang dimaksud Yunho sebagai namja hamil adalah Jaejoong?

"Cihh, tentu saja namja yang berdiri dibelakangmu itu bodoh!" kata Yunho setengah jengkel setengah menyeringai. Ia tahu perkataannya itu akan membuat nyali Ilwoo ciut sebelum berperang.

"Jaejoong-shi apa benar kau hamil? Aku kan belum pernah mengajakmu bercinta? Aku bahkan belum pernah menciummu. Bagaimana bisa? Apa aku bisa menghamilimu hanya dengan menggenggam tanganmu saja?" tanya Ilwoo bingung dan masih sedikit kaget.

Jaejoong yang mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ilwoo hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, melupakan sejenak rasa takutnya karena Jung Yunho.

"iya, Ilwoo-shi sebenarnya aku sedang hamil dan aku tidak bisa hamil hanya dengan sebuah genggaman tangan saja" kata Jaejoong pelan sambil menahan tawanya.

"Jadi, Jaejoong-shi jika bukan aku ayahnya? Siapa ayah dari anak yang kau kandung" wajah Ilwoo semakin pias. Ia tak menerima kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong sedang mengandung anak dari namja lain.

"Ilwoo-shi aku rasa hal itu tidaklah penting. Yang terpenting aku menyukaimu dan kau juga menyayangiku dan anak ini kan?" kata Jaejoong sambil menggenggam tangan Ilwoo semakin erat dan memandang wajah Ilwoo sambil menahan tawa. Wajah Ilwoo sangat lucu dan terlihat lebay, ekspresinya mengalahkan para aktor yang sering ia lihat di drama yang sering ia nonton tiap malam. Jaejoong tak bisa tertawa sekarang karena ia harus meyakinkan Ilwoo untuk mendukungnya. Jika Ilwoo tidak bisa mendukungnya, bisa dipastikan ia akan diterkam oleh beruang mesum bernama Jung Yunho.

"Tidak penting? Aku rasa mengetahui ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung itu sangatlah penting Jaejoong-shi" kata Yunho menirukan gaya bicara Ilwoo pada Jaejoong. Yunho dengan tiba-tiba merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong dari belakang dan membuat genggagaman tangan Ilwoo dan Jaejoong terlepas. Jaejoong yang dari awal sudah cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Yunho tersebut makin bergidik saat tiba-tiba Yunho mencium bibirnya liar. Yunho menyesap bibir atas dan bwah Jaejoong secara bergantian sedangkan tangannya sesekali mebelai perut Jaejoong lembut. Jaejoong yang terkejut tidak bisa bereaksi dan hanya bisa menikmati ciuman Yunho itu.

Sedangkan Ilwoo yang malang hanya bisa melihat kejadian itu dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. Walaupun Jaejoong sudah mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Ilwoo, hatinya tetap saja merasa sakit melihat pemandangan itu. Ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong sedang hamil, walaupun ia sangat menyukai Jaejoong, ia tidak yakin bisa membesarkan anak Jaejoong dengan laki-laki lain.

'Ngomong-ngomong tentang laki-laki lain, apakah laki-laki lain yang menghamili Jaejoong itu adalah Yunho?' pikir Ilwoo. Jika melihat cara mereka berciuman dan bagaimana Jaejoong kelihatan tidak begitu canggung dalam pelukan Yunho, terlebih lagi cara mereka saling memandang, walaupun Jaejoong yang memandang Yunho dengan ketakutan dan Yunho yang memandang Jaejoong dengan tajam, Ilwoo sadar bahwa ada rasa cinta yang dalam dibalik pandangan itu.

Setelah berpikir cukup panjang sambil menyaksikan ciuman Jaejoong dan Yunho yang cukup lama akhirnya Ilwoo sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan.

"Jaejoong-shi aku ingin kau jujur" kata Ilwoo segera saat Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah selesai berciuman dan Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho.

"Eh?" Jaejoong memandang Ilwoo bingung. Usahanya untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho segera terhenti.

"Apakah ayah dari jabang bayi yang ada di perutmu adalah Yunho?" tanya Ilwoo sambil mencoba menguatkan diri.

"Mmmm, itu, sebenarny..." Jaejoong menjawab dengan ragu-ragu sambil menggigit bibirnya. Kebiasaan yang ia lakukan jika dalam keadaan terjepit.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya boojae" bisik Yunho pada Jaejoong sambil mengusapkan ibu jarinya tangan kanannya di bagian pinggang Jaejoong.

"Ilwoo-shi sebenarnya ayah dari bayi ini adalah Yunho" kata Jaejoong sambil memandang Ilwoo sedih. "Tapi Ilwoo-shi aku yakin kita dapat membesarkan bayi ini berdua. Walaupun kau bukan ayah kandungnya, kau pasti-" kata Jaejoong melanjutkan, tak menyerah untuk meyakinkan Ilwoo untuk menerimanya dan bayi yang dikandungnya.

"Sudahlah Jaejoong-shi. Kau tak perlu meyakinkanku lagi. Aku menyukaimu tapi aku tak sanggup membesarkan anak dari laki-laki lain. Aku takut nantinya aku akan teringat pada pengkhiatanmu setiap aku melihat anak itu Jaejoong-shi. Aku takut aku akan membencinya padahal ia hanya bayi yang tak berdosa Jaejoong-shi. Aku juga tak mau bersedih karena sikapmu itu" jelas Ilwoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ilwoo-shi. Jangan bicara begitu, kita pasti bisa melaluinya" kata Jaejoong dengan tak kalah sedihnya bahkan sudah berlinang air mata.

"Tidak Jaejoong-shi. Lepaskanlah aku dan carilah kebahagiaanmu sendiri" kata Ilwoo dengan berlinang air mata sambil menghapus ingusnya.

"Ilwoo-shi" kata Jaejoong sambil berusaha menggapai tangan Ilwoo

"Jaejoong-shi" Ilwoo juga melakukan hal yang sama

"Sudah-sudah. Mengapa kalian menjadi berlebihan seperti ini?" kata Yunho yang sedari memperhatikan opera sabun dengan Jaejoong dan Ilwoo sebagai pemainnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Jaejoong dan Ilwoo bahkan baru jadian tadi pagi dan mereka sudah menangis meraung-raung hanya karena ingin memutuskan hubungan (jika memang ada hubungan yang terjalin antara mereka berdua) yang hanya berlangsung beberapa jam. Yunho bisa memaklumi tindakan Jaejoong yang bisa saja dipengaruhi oleh hormon kehamilan. Tapi bagaimana dengan Ilwoo? Apa Ilwoo juga hamil?

Akhirnya melodrama yang terjadi di depan kelas 3-A Shinki High School itu berakhir dengan Ilwoo yang berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan mengurung dirinya di sana selama 5 jam sampai satpam sekolah datang dan mendobrak pintu kamar mandi hanya untuk mendapati Ilwoo yang duduk di atas kloset dengan masih berlinang air mata. Hari itu Ilwoo pulang jam 8 malam dari sekolah dan harus dibopong oleh appanya sampai rumah saking sedihnya.

Sedangkan Yunho segera mengamankan Jaejoong yang tak kalah sinetronnya dari pusat perhatian warga Shinki High School siang itu. Tanpa mereka sadari melodrama yang berlangsung selama kira-kira 15 menit 25 detik telah mengundang perhatian para murid maupun guru-guru di sekolah mereka.

Yunho tak habis pikir mengapa kejadian aneh seperti itu bisa terjadi dan karena kejadian itu dirinya harus menenangkan Jaejoong yang juga terus bersedih serta tak berhenti menangis sampai dirinya kelelahan dan tertidur. Awalnya Yunho hanya ingin menggertak Ilwoo dan Jaejoong, tanpa disangka Ilwoo malah menanggapinya dengan serius, lalu Jaejoong juga ikut-ikutan menjadi sensi. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir semua itu hanya berawal dari masalah kecil.

_**Flashback**_

"_Yunnie-yah nama apa ya yang bagus untuk aegya?" tanya Jaejoong yang pagi itu duduk di bawah pohon rindang di halaman Shinki High School dengan Yunho yang tiduran di pangkuannya._

"_Kalau boojae maunya apa?" tanya Yunho sambil sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah calon istrinya yang sedang mengelus perutnya itu._

"_Kalau aku mau nya nama aegya itu Choikang" kata Jaejoong bangga_

"_Choikang? Sepertinya nama itu terlalu berlebihan" kata Yunho. Nama Choikang adalah bahasa korea dari kata maximum dan bagaimanapun juga dalam masyarakat nama itu kedengaran tidak lazim dan sangat lebay._

"_Berlebihan? Tidak kok. Aku ingin aegya menjadi yang paling kuat nantinya jadi aku ingin nama itu. Harusnya Yunnie bagga dong" kata Jaejoong mulai tersinggung_

"_Bukannya begitu, hanya saja bagaimana kalau nanti aegya di olok-olok karena namanya? Bagaimana kalau aegya kita beri nama Changmin saja? Bagus kan?" jawab Yunho berusaha untuk merubah pikiran Jaejoong._

"_Ih, Yunnie! Memangnya kenapa dengan memiliki nama yang tidak lazim? Aku saja yang hampir diberi nama Youngwoong, merasa bangga-bangga saja" kata Jaejoong tak mau kalah_

"_Joongie-yah kata kuncinya disini adalah kata "hampir". Aku yakin akan beda ceritanya jika kau diberi nama Youngwoong. Aku saja hampir diberi nama U-know oleh paman Yoochun ku yang di Amerika itu. Untung saja appa segera bertindak cepat dan langsung mendaftarkan ku dengan nama Yunho" ucap Yunho panjang lebar_

"_Hihihi, bagaimana yah kalau Yunnie dipanggil dengan nama U-know. Kesannya pasti alay banget" Jaejoong merasa nama itu sangat lucu._

"_hah, Youngwoong juga tak kalah alay nya. Nama apaan itu. Tapi cocok sih dengan orang nya yang alay juga" kata Yunho sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak._

"_Yunnie-yah! Jadi menurut Yunnie aku masih alay yah? Aku kan sudah berusaha untuk tidak alay lagi? Yunnie tidak menghargai kerja keras ku selama ini? Aku bahkan sudah berusaha mengurangi kegiatan selfie ku demi Yunnie!" mood Jaejoong tiba-tiba berubah. Yunho hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. Sudah lebih dari tiga minggu ini mood Jaejoong sering sekali berubah-ubah. Ia cepat sekali merasa senang dan cepat sekali merasa sedih maupun marah._

"_Bukan begitu, hanya saja-"_

"_Sudah gak usah alasan, Yunnie jahat!" kata Jaejoong sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memalingkan kepalanya dari Yunho menuju ke arah lapangan. Tanpa sengaja Jaejoong melihat Ilwoo yang sedang bermain kasti. "Lebih baik Joongie pacaran sama Ilwoo saja, dia lebih baik dari Yunnie" kata Jaejoong sambil beranjak mendekati Ilwoo yang berada di tengah lapangan._

_**End of Flashback**_

Jika Yunho mengingat kejadian kemarin, ia merasa seperti baru saja selesai shooting FTV. Entah mengapa setiap kejadian yang terjadi padanya kemarin terasa sangat dramatis dan lebay. Untung saja hari ini Jaejoong terbangun dengan keadaan yang lebih baik. Tidak ada mood swing dan juga ia sehat walafiat walaupun kemarin sempat berderai air mata sampai berjam-jam. Ditambah lagi Jaejoong spertinya sudah melupakan kejadian kemarin. Dasar ibu hamil.

"Yunnie, Yunnie! Itu Ilwoo kan?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho saat ia tak sengaja melihat Ilwoo bermain kasti di lapangan seperti biasa.

"Jadi kau masih ingat kejadian kemarin?" tanya Yunho sambil melirik Jaejoong.

"Kejadian apa?"

"Heh, kejadian saat kau berderai air mata di depan kelas kemarin itu loh. Apa sudah lupa?"

"Oh, ituuu. Ah, Yunnie bisa saja, kirain apa. Kejadian seperti itu mengapa masih di ingat-ingat juga. Nggak usah lebay dong Yunnie" Jaejoong cekikikan sendiri sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya bisa melongo. Bukannya Jaejoong yang kemarin bertindak berlebihan dan berurai air mata? Mengapa segampang itu Jaejoong melupakannya? Yunho lalu menatap Ilwoo yang sekarang sudah duduk dipinggir lapangan dan terlihat sedang _flirting_ dengan seorang adik kelas. Well, sepertinya Ilwoo juga sudah melupakan kejadian kemarin.

**END**


End file.
